This invention relates to a simply constructed and portable electric hair groomer.
A simply constructed and portable electric hair groomer has a lengthy and flatten shape, with the front blade covered with a thinning combing-teeth carrier, which is connected to the main body of the hair groomer allowing it to move back and forth to set thinness of hairdo. By turning said set of combing teeth toward the rear of the main body without removing the combing teeth carrier for free hairdo thinness, it makes a permanent cover for the hair groomer blade.
A hair groomer thinning guide that relates to a hair groomer whose casing comes with a -shaped comb carrier featuring a combing teeth as thinning guide on the front end. Both the top and the bottom are equipped with a lengthy groove, with the groomer having a cylindrical switch on its top and a round-shaped adjustable knob on the bottom. The lengthy groove on the top and bottom plates are fitted with a positioning claw and a braking claw, which are positioned correspondingly on both sides of the switch and the adjustable knob. By pressing the adjustable knob to separate the braking claw from the braking teeth, the comb carrier would then move in linear form back and forth to form irregular pitches between the combing teeth and the groomer, thus thinning the hair, and the comb carrier moves to the front end to turn in 180xc2x0 forcing the comb face backward, thus freeing the thinning combing teeth.